


Prophet's Pet

by garrisonbabe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Sex, Claiming, Dom/sub, M/M, Power Dynamics, Public Sex, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 11:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garrisonbabe/pseuds/garrisonbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Winchester was <i>owned</i> and Kevin wasn't going to let him forget it for even a minute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prophet's Pet

**Author's Note:**

> Done for a prompt on tumblr: Kevin is really possessive around Sam. After girls have flirted with him [Kevin] drags him to the car for "You're mine" sex.

You wouldn't know it by looking, but Sam Winchester was owned. Kevin may have been smaller in comparison—okay yeah tiny, whatever—but Sam was  _his_. Some redheaded waitress was bending over the table a little too far, a few too many buttons undone. Sam had tried his best not to look, but he was only human.

Kevin cleared his throat and smiled to her tightly. "Ma'am, you might want to fix your shirt."

Sam swallowed harshly and stared at his coffee. The waitress stood bolt upright, an offended look on her face. She gave Sam a look but he refused to meet her eyes. A few minutes later their food was slammed down, waitress huffing as she walked off. Kevin wasn't sure his pasta hadn't been spat in, so he tapped his finger on the table to get Sam's attention and gestured off to the parking lot where the Impala waited.

Sam nodded and left a generous tip, flashing an apologetic smile before his wrist was grabbed and Kevin was literally dragging him out the door. They got a few curious looks but were in the car before Sam could really notice them. Kevin sat in the passenger seat and dropped the keys in his lap.

Kevin turned to look out the window, his voice even and quiet. "Somewhere private."

Sam took a deep breath and nodded, following his instructions and driving them to a nearby metropark. It was late enough that most of the parking lot was empty, most families settled in for dinner and even most studious of joggers sticking to the streets. They pulled up to the back edge and Sam cut the engine off.

Kevin's mouth was covered by one hand, dark eyes looking out to a far-off point in the woods. "Get in the back."

Sam quickly scrambled out of the driver's seat and folded himself into the back, his knees knocking the leather of the front making him realize he probably should have slid his seat forward. His hands were flat on his thighs as he waited. He could see Kevin's smile in the passenger side-mirror, pleased and patient. It couldn't have been more than two minutes before Kevin sauntered out and slinked back in to join him, but he knew what was coming and had been hard the entire drive. Patience was in short supply, but he knew it was pointless to try and rush things along. Kevin was every bit as intelligent and cunning as Sam himself and was at once a nightmare and a thrill to try and vie for power.

By the time Kevin was sliding out of his jeans and boxers it was all Sam could do to sit patiently and wait instead of trying to manhandle the prophet into his lap. Slow inches of golden skin were revealed as Kevin slipped out of his shirt, entirely naked in the seat next to Sam. He looked over to the hunter, dark eyes amused because he knew how badly Sam was struggling to keep himself in check.

"Get yourself ready." Kevin was stroking the inside of his thigh, fingers dipping down to his crack where Sam knew a plug was sitting.

He leaned forward and got lube out from under the front seat, having to crane his head at an awkward angle to even fit. When he sat back Kevin was working the plug out, smiling around sharp breaths. Sam closed his eyes and took a moment to calm himself before he popped the button on his jeans and yanked the zipper down. The denim bunched around his knees, not enough space in the backseat of the car for them to be pushed much further. He gathered lube in his palm and spread it over his cock, keeping his grip loose.

After three strokes Kevin moved to climb into his lap and straddle him. Large hands went to Kevin's hips, just resting there as Kevin grabbed him and lined him up. The head of his cock slipped in and his mouth fell open. No matter how many times they did this or how long they took for prep, Kevin was tight.

Kevin sank all the way down and he moaned deeply, eyes fluttering. After a few seconds he started shifting his hips, picking himself up and falling back down.

To an outsider it might seem the roles of power were reversed, this small man naked in his lap riding him. However, there was the unmistakable gesture of Kevin's hand sliding up to sit at his throat, his eyes sharp and lips in a snarl.

"No one else gets this, do they?" He twisted his hips as he came up, hips swiveling in a way that drove Sam to incoherence.

Kevin tightened his fingers on Sam's neck and the hunter shook his head. "Only you."

A feral smile pulled Kevin's features. "That's right. You're mine."

The park was quiet around them, birds chirping off in the distance and a couple crickets coming out. The air was warm and still, the car growing to be almost uncomfortably hot. Sam thrust to meet Kevin's movements, head falling back against the seat the closer he got.

Kevin's mouth latched onto his neck, sucking a dark hickey to the center of his throat. He wrapped his hand around Kevin's cock and jacked him off, other hand still heavy on the prophet's hip. Kevin yanked his head back by his hair and used the leverage to steal a kiss. Sam moaned into it, letting his tongue be sucked and even bitten as his body was claimed.

Kevin came with a muffled shout around his tongue, hole clamping down hard. Sam bucked up roughly and finished, body relaxing into the seat as he emptied himself. His hair was released, Kevin rubbing up and down his chest soothingly as they both came down. Splatters of come were on his stomach and chest and he already knew Kevin would make him wear it back into the room.

The sun was setting when Kevin fell into him, ear pressed to the hunter's chest. Sam could feel the younger man smile against him, lungs expanding around a contented sigh.

Kevin's stomach rumbled and they both chuckled. "We should go get some food."

Sam nodded but made no move to get back into the driver's seat. "Just try not to piss off the wait staff this time?"

Kevin sat up and pulled off, biting his lower lip as Sam slipped out. "I can't promise anything, but I'll try."

Sam chuckled and shook his head. Maybe they'd go to a drive through just to be sure.


End file.
